


Another day at the office - Jean x Marco [LEMON]

by Hail_Sithis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Lemon, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hail_Sithis/pseuds/Hail_Sithis
Summary: Jean is head of the sales department and prepares for another day at the office - but today, his boyfriend Marco visits him, having other plans...
Relationships: Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 11





	Another day at the office - Jean x Marco [LEMON]

‚5.‘  
Jean pressed the button of the elevator, watching the doors close as a yawn escaped his mouth.  
Blinking tiredly, he took a sip of the coffee to go he had grabbed on the way – black coffee, with only a hint of milk, the way he always drank it.  
Eventually the doors swung open and the young man stepped out of the elevator into the office.  
´Morning.´ He muttered softly to his co-workers, receiving many silent greetings in return.  
He had been the head of the sales department for almost a year now, and up until today he found it very hard to believe how he had actually gotten this far. Jean always thought he wouldn’t be fit for a job like that – unlike his boyfriend Marco, who had always supported him, telling Jean he was a born leader. The thought of his better half saddened him a little – Marco had the day off and Jean would have much preferred staying at home along with him, but there was no helping it; he had to force himself out of the promising, comfortable bed and get to work.

Upon opening the door to his office, though, a slight smile returned to his face. Indeed, along with the position of department leader came a huge room all to himself, which Jean enjoyed greatly. No colleagues to annoy him and a little privacy to himself. After hanging his blazer on the coat stand, the copper blonde moved to his desk, falling down on the chair before it.  
Jean usually started his work day by pouring himself another coffee, turning the radio on and browsing his phone. He was all alone in the room and the boss around here, he had every right to do that, right? Either way, the blonde didn’t have much time to ponder on how to justify his actions as his door suddenly swung open. And boy was he baffled by what he saw there.

There stood Marco, swiftly closing the door shut as he walked towards his partner with large strides and a wide grin on his freckled face.  
„Hi Jean.“  
„What the- …“ Jean stammered, staring at the other with a shocked expression. „What’re you doing here, Marco?! How the hell did you even get in here without anyone noticing?“  
„Well, you’d be surprised by how hard-working your employees are.“ The brown haired man chuckled, noticing Jean’s phone before him. „Suppose I can’t say the same thing about you?“  
„Oh, fuck off…“ The blonde grumbled, sightly embarrassed as he shoved his phone to the side. „Now tell me why you’re here already.“ That came off a little harsher than intented, especially since Jean was in fact genuinely happy at the sight of his boyfriend.  
„Ah, just.. missed you, I guess.“ The taller man shrugged with a smile, leaning against Jean’s desk. „That’s one huge ass desk you have there.“ He stated, eyeing the furniture carefully.  
„With great power comes a great desk.“ Jean laughed, finding his little spiderman-reference very praiseworthy.  
Marco didn’t seem half as delighted as Jean, though, his chocolate brown eyes still locked on the table.

„Oi, Marco. What is it?“  
The brunette didn’t reply, suddenly kneeling down.  
That action startled the department chief and he rolled backwards on his chair in order to get a better view on what the fuck Marco was actually doing. Before he could express his confusion, Marco had already crawled underneath the table, squatting there with his arms looped around his knees.  
„Funny, it’s so huge that even I fit in here…“ He stated. Which was indeed a little odd, considering the fact that Marco stood quite a bit taller than Jean.  
„Yeah, whatever…“ Jean grumbled. „The fuck’s the matter with you anyway, creeping under my table like that?“  
To this question Marco had no answer – only a very intoxicating thought that crossed his mind. An idea that would bring their 3-year-old relationship to a whole new level. A sinful smirk formed across his facial features, one that was actually very untypical for a sweet and gentle giant like him.  
Tired of his boyfriends shit, Jean watched Marco with lowered brows, groaning. „Will you get out of there already?“  
Another few seconds of silence passed. He was about to lean down and pull him out from underneath there himself when Marco suddenly darted forward, grabbing the armrests of Jean’s office chair and, without a forewarning, pulling it forcefully towards the desk.  
The poor blonde wasn’t even given a moment to orientate himself, his hands slamming upon the desk’s surface in an attempt to grab hold of something.  
„For fuck’s sake, Marco, what the FUCK are you doing!?“ He hissed, demanding an answer to this ridiculous action. An answer he would not receive, one to wich the other man would just respond with another action. Poor Jean had no idea what was about to take place right here and there.  
Marco’s freckled arms suddenly lunged out again, this time aiming for Jean’s pants – more precisely his waistbelt. As Marco’s fingers locked around the fabric, Jean was left aghast and whimpering.  
Mercilessly, the brunnette pulled the others pants along with the boxers down, having Jean sit on his bare ass.  
„Fuck, stop!“ He wheezed under his breath, suddenly feeling very cold around his loins. Cold and… excited? To a certain degree, the blonde had already registered what his boyfriend was about to do, and he wasn’t quite sure whether he had the will to fight it just yet. Something about this dangerous atmosphere made it very daring and exciting – and said excitement was already causing a very certain part of his body to respond.  
„Damn, Jean.“ The brown haired man chuckled from underneath the table. „I haven’t even touched you yet.“  
„Sh-Shut up!“ He grumbled in slight embarassment, lifting his right leg in attempt to kick Marco, when a loud knock on his door suddenly made him stop in the track of his movement.

His body froze; Jean completely forgot about the fact someone might actually enter his office at any moment. The door opened, he was not even given the chance to decide whether he would allow the person in or not. Oh, how he hated himself right now for not teaching his people to actually wait for a respond after knocking on his door. But there was no helping it…  
„Boss, I just finished talking to Mr Ackerman.“ It was Kyle, one of his younger co-workers. The fact that Kyle stormed right inside after knocking didn’t surprise Jean much – Kyle was a good worker, very productive, but he was lacking respect sometimes. And now said guy stood there, right before him, and Jean couldn’t help but stare, still trying to process this whole fucked up situation.  
„You asked me to arrange a meeting, remember?“ The younger man asked, tilting his head to one side and lowering one brow, as if realizing something about his leader was off today.  
„Uuh.. sure.“ Jean mumbled, sliding further underneath the desk – praying to each god he knew that Kyle wouldn’t notice he was actually naked below the waist.  
„Well, they said we could come around next thursday but-„  
Jean gasped, eyes widening in terror at what he just felt right here and there. Marco, apparently bored by their conversation, had carefully placed his lips around his boyfriend‘s manhood, sucking at the tip. Jean covered his mouth with one hand, exhaling slowly in order not to loose it as the sensation was already driving him crazy. Oh, Marco, this little rat… he was going to regret this.  
„...so, what do you think?“  
Kyle grunted, looking slightly annoyed. He must’ve asked that before already, Jean realized in shock. There was no helping it. He hadn’t even listened to Kyle’s monologue to begin with. He had more important things on his mind – like his stupid boyfriend, who was currently brushing his tongue over Jean’s shaft. Fucking tease.  
„Sorry, what?“ He managed to return in a hushed voice, trying to speak clearly.  
„Shall we visit them next thursday or would you prefer next month?“  
„Next month.“  
„Really? I mean I can call them and-“  
„It’s fine, Kyle. Thank you.” Jean added with a little more emphasis.  
The young man just nodded, leaving the room right away.

Once the door closed a loud moan escaped Jean’s throat, currently more due to relief than pleasure.  
„You’re dead, Marco.“ He whispered , placing his arms on the desk in an attempt to get more comfortable. Marco chuckled while blowing him, sending pleasurable vibrations along Jean’s, by now rock hard, cock.  
„Aah, fuck…“ The copper blonde man moaned, slowly lowering one arm underneath the table, placing his hand upon his boyfriend’s head. His fingers tangled in Marco’s brown hair, gently pushing forward. Marco obliged, now taking in Jean’s whole length and wrapping a hand around him, pumping steadily. This earned him more of Jean’s moanings, who had now placed his forehead on the desk, breathing heavily. He closed his eyes, finding himself in paradise for a moment – until he was interrupted by the sound of the phone on his table ringing. Barely lifting his head, the department chief glared at the electronic device with his amber eyes. Without much thought he picked it up; only to let it fall down again, interrupting the phone connection. Whoever that was could wait.  
„How rebellious of you.“ Marco teased from underneath the table, releasing Jean’s member for the moment.  
„D-Don’t.. stop..“ Jean sighed in an almost pleading tone, making Marco immediately get back to work again. He could tell that Jean was close, preparing himself for the nearing end as he took Jean’s cock back into his mouth. His head bobbed back and forth as he blew him, wanking Jean off even harder than before with his right hand in the meantime. Jean’s moans quickened, for a moment he forgot completely about his surroundings, fully devoting himself to Marco and the first class blow job he practiced on him. His body began to shake as his hands hastily wrapped around his arm rests; holding so tight onto them that his knuckles turned white.  
„M-Marco, I’m.. g-gonna c-“ He moaned, unable to finish his sentence as Marco had suddenly increased in speed and force, intending to end it right here and there.  
„Aaah..“ Jean threw his head back, reaching his climax. He released inside Marco’s mouth, who took it all in and swallowed like a pro. Not like this was the first time anyway.

He slowly moved back up from underneath the desk, giving Jean a firm slap on his thigh as he glanced up at him with his brown eyes. Jean flinched a little, still panting as he looked back at him, eyes half closed from exhaustion and pleasure but lips pulled up into a slight smile. Marco always loved this sight, the way Jean looked once he was finished with him, causing a wide smile to form upon his freckled face. He pulled Jean’s pants back up, tidily hiding his boyfriends shirt inside them before closing the belt. Once he was done dressing Jean back up, who had watched Marco’s actions all along with his golden eyes, he kissed him on the cheek, now fully standing up beside him. „I think I should let you work now.“ Marco hummed, gently ruffling Jean’s copper blonde hair. „I’ll be waiting for you at home.“ He added in a more seductive tone, winking.  
„Oh, you just wait..“ Jean sighed, sneering up at his better half. „..better prepare your ass for revenge.“  
Marco giggled, about to turn and walk off but he was grabbed by the collar and pulled into one last, passionate goodbye kiss by Jean which he happily returned. Once they pulled apart, Marco waved his hand in one last goodbye before leaving the office, Jean watching him go relucantly. He sighed as he sat back up straight, wondering how he was supposed to go on working normally after what just happened. His amber eyes moved across the table until they came to a halt over his smartphone. He pondered for a moment before picking it up, sending Marco a text message.  
‚Let’s do that again sometime.'


End file.
